Valentines Day
by GGirl-CB4BW
Summary: Set after Pret-a-Poor J, It's Valentines day and even though Chuck and Blair promised to wait for each other, will he be her Valentine...? Read and find out...a one shot filled with Chair, a bet, a Valentines Ball and will it end with a kiss? R&R!


___**  
**____** A.N. This is set after pret a poor j, so if you don't remember what happened  
in that episode refresh your memory before reading any further! It's valentines day...  
**_

* * *

**  
Gossip Girl here, and my my its valentines day so love must be in the air right? Or maybe not! Our Upper East Sider's are a confused lot, I wonder if cupid will show up and make some magic because my heart is just aching for some love! You Better Love Me xoxo xoxo **

It's the day before valentines day and our Upper East Sider's are arriving at school.

Blair had been sitting with her minions as usual at the steps of the met, of course she was a step above the other girls. If it wasn't for a certain womanising brunette playing on her mind she might have actually been listening to Penelope running through the details of their Valentines Ball tomorrow. As if fate was on her side that particular womanising brunette strolled up to the steps, complete with his sexy smouldering smirk, the one he only saved for her. He walked casually towards her one step at a time pausing when he reached the step she was sitting on, and then moved backwards, a step below her as if to assure her that she really was his Queen. She couldn't help but giggle a little and shake her head at his thoughtful gesture, just as she was about to continue their little mind game, he spoke.

"Ladies...I know you must be busy planning your latest take down but I hope you wont mind me borrowing the brains and beauty of your clique?" he avoided Blair's eyes and focused instead on Penelope and Iz.

"Actually we were talking about the Valentines Ball, but i guess you can borrow me for a moment." interjected Blair, blushing at Chuck's public compliment and quickly shoving him away from her friends. He chuckled at her slight embarrassment of being complimented by him in front of her friends, he was sure it wouldn't have bothered her so much if it had been Nate, but then again Nate had never affected her the way he did, in a good way. They were walking towards school now, a few inches apart being careful not to make physical contact, not because they didn't want to touch each other, but simply because neither of them wanted to make the first such gesture.

"Lovely day." Chuck said, looking over to her trying to start their conversation.  
"Yeah, it should be better tomorrow" she smiled, she was sure he knew that it was Valentines day tomorrow, "don't ruin it." she finished and he smiled back, knowing that the romantic in Blair would be expecting him to do something tomorrow. For her.  
"Valentines Day... The most romantic day of the calendar." he chided in.  
She nudged him playfully, "shame you don't have a romantic bone in your body!" he stopped in his tracks and faced her, with that smirk.  
"You shouldn't lie to yourself Waldorf" he grinned and she smiled back, she was sure they were both thinking back to their dance at Bart and Lily's wedding.  
_**  
"Chuck Bass is a romantic, who knew"  
"Now you do and it's all that matters"**_

They continued to walk and Blair couldn't bear not to ask, "so...are you going to the ball? Tomorrow night?"  
"I'm guessing you'll be there? Do you have a date for it?" he asked, hoping she'd say no.  
She thought about how to answer, taking into account their last conversation and their promise to wait, she didn't want to push him and make him think that she expected him to be her date at such events, "actually i was thinking of going solo." she smiled at him teasingly hoping she didn't burst his bubble, maybe he did want to go with her?  
"Well that makes the two of us," he said, he knew they were different, they didn't have to go on dates to express their relationship, if that's what you could call what they were, besides he just needed her to know that he wasn't taking anyone else and the look in both their eyes confirmed that they would have only taken each other anyway and going "solo" basically meant that they were going together since they'd probably hang with each other at the ball the whole time. "...anyway...i wanted  
to ask you...what have you brought me for valentines?!" he added, a cheeky grin appearing on his smug face.  
She spun her head towards him, slightly confused and trying to ignore the somersaults her stomach seemed to be doing, "im supposed to get you something?" she asked innocently, smiling back at him sweetly.  
"Isn't that what valentines is about? Showing your Lo...fondness...for the person your fond of?" he looked away from her quickly, both of them ignoring the fact that he had almost said the word "love".  
"I wouldn't know what to get..." she offered, breaking the silence and then nudging him again to return to their playful mood.  
"Good point...its not as though you'd know what id like." he said, provoking her to rebuke, he loved their little play fights, bitchy Blair was his favourite. It worked. She stopped walking and turned to him.  
"Of course i'd know! And as if you'd know what id like!" she argued jabbing her finger into his chest.  
She was like putty in his hands, she had just set set him up perfectly for a bet, "Ok, i bet i can find you the perfect gift for valentines and guarantee you wont be able to do the same for me!" his devilish grin was showing now and he knew she wouldn't refuse this, it was too tempting.  
She frowned, knowing the offer was too good to resist, she was sure she knew him better than he knew her, "Ok fine, i accept the bet...but if you lose....for a whole week you have to be my slave!" she crossed her arms and looked up at him proudly. However her smile was wiped clean as he pressed himself against her, wrapping his arm around her waist and whispering into her ear, "i already am."  
Her eyes rolled to the back of her head momentarily as she felt his hot breath tickle her ear, "Really?" she whispered back her eyes fully closed now.  
He stroked the spot beneath her ear with his nose before placing a soft kiss there, "you know i'd do anything for you," before she could open her eyes he had moved away from her and she had shivered at the loss of contact.  
She mentally cursed him for moving away before responding, "Ok...if you lose i get your credit card.....for a month.."  
He laughed at her demand, "since when were you short on cash?"  
"Im not...I just want to spend your money.." she grinned.  
"Ok and if I win, you spend the night with me...any time i ask." he demanded, his devilish smirk plastered on his face.  
"Im not a whore!" she shouted angrily.  
"I know, its not like Im going to pay you for it."

Oh no he didn't.

"Uggh...get away from me!" she scoffed pushing past him, but he was quick in pulling her back.  
He laughed before holding onto her, "hey i was joking, of course your not a whore," then he became serious and looked deep into her eyes apologetically before adding, "i thought...we had something..."  
She looked into his eyes intently, "im not going to be your bed mate when ever you feel like it!" as good as the offer sounded, she wouldn't let him get her as his disposal as if she was just his sex machine.  
He smiled at her teasingly, "but you want it too..." and she smiled back. She wasn't really offended by his offer, just slightly taken aback by his forwardness, after all they both knew that they were more than just about sex.  
She giggled slightly, of course she would love to spend every night in bed with him, but that would just complicate things seeing as they had agreed to wait, "if I lose...you get one night..."  
He smirked at how quick she had come to a compromise, actually he was surprised at the fact she gave him even one night, "Valentines night?" he offered, it was only fitting for them to spend that particular night together, he had a feeling romantic Blair would love that.  
"We exchange gifts at the Ball" and he nodded in agreement, "you wont win." she added, of course they both knew that she'd win either way, she somehow always had the win/win advantage in all their bets.  
"Come on Blair... We both know we want me to win this bet!" he chuckled and this time it was he who playfully nudged her.  
"Get lost Chuck!" she shoved him back and he latched onto her arm, his face nearing hers.  
"Say it again..." he whispered.  
"Say what?" she asked.  
"My name..." he smirked.  
She smiled seductively before matching his whispers, "Chuck".  
His eyes closed as the tingling sensation of butterflies exploded in his stomach at the sound of his name leaving her ruby lips.  
They both giggled as she turned and seductively walked away from him looking back over her shoulder, leaving his eyes lingering on the swaying of her hips. She would be the death of him, surely.

It was later on in the day when Blair and Serena were taking a stroll in the park discussing the Valentines Ball before Blair babbled on about her emergency dilemma with Chuck.

"You call that an emergency?!" complained Serena.  
"Yes S! It is! You need to help me find the perfect gift for him! I don't want to disappoint him!" pleaded Blair. She knew she couldn't lose this bet no matter how tempting it was to spend the night with him, which she hoped would happen regardless.  
"Huh, really! Because to me it just sounds like another game you have to win!" laughed Serena.  
"That as well... What can i get, S?"  
"A joint and a season ticket to a strip club!" she giggled, before noticing the shock on Blair's face she quickly added, "wait, that was a bad joke."  
"Hes not like that any more," she defended angrily, "I should have known not to ask for advice from someone who cant choose between smarty and arty!" she yelled.  
Serena was confused, "what? Smarty and arty?"  
"Dan and Aaron!" replied Blair before storming off.  
Serena shouted after her, "wait...b...im sorry!" she managed to catch up.  
Blair stopped and turned to her for a moment forcing a smile, "forget about it, i have things to do...ill see you later." then she walked away and Serena called after her once more, "see you, and good luck with the gift!" Blair simply waved without turning back.

Blair had spent most of her afternoon looking for gifts, but to no avail, she had returned home empty handed and thought to get a second opinion. Dorota?  
"Hurry D! I mean Dorota..." yelled Blair and Dorota simply looked at her confused, since when did Blair call her D? "im running out of time, Chuck probably already has my gift!" she complained.  
"I thinking hard Miss. Blair...what about....one of those things which play music." she suggested.  
"No! I cant buy an electrical piece of junk for a valentines gift! It has to be something...sweet...funny...thoughtful...something that has Chuck Bass written all over it...something that would remind him of me..." she smiled, thinking of his handsome face and the way he would smirk if she found the perfect gift, and maybe ravish her.  
"I got it! A pet.....a monkey?"  
Blair looked at her maid in disbelief, was that really her brainwave, "a pet monkey? What the hell would he do with a monkey! I've had enough! Im going to bed! Ill have to figure this one out myself!" she scoffed, storming pat Dorota towards her bedroom.

It was after midnight when Blair was awoken by her phone ringing, Britney Spears' Womaniser playing through the device, "what could you possibly want at this time of night, Chuck?"  
She could just imagine the smirk on his face after getting her annoyed tone rather than the sweet one, "Well, I was wondering if you'd found my gift yet?" he drawled.  
"I...have...a short-list" she lied.  
"Great...me too" he lied back.  
"Really? What have you found?" she asked curiously, was it that easy for him.  
"That would be telling! You'll just have to wait till the Valentines Ball tomorrow." he answered and he could imagine the frown forming on her face for not getting the answer she wanted.  
"Fine with me. So you still haven't found a date for the Ball?" she asked whilst drawing circles onto her bed sheet.  
"I wasn't looking for one." he teased.  
"So i'll see you there then...goodnight." she faked a yawn to cover up her delight that he hadn't considered taking anyone else to the ball.  
"Blair...?"  
"Yes?" she held her breath, was he going to ask her to go with him?  
"What are you wearing?" he teased and she finally breathed out, frowning, ofcourse he wasn't going to ask.  
"To the Ball?" she asked.  
"No, right now." and she heard him chuckle.  
"Goodnight Chuck!" then she hung up before he could respond, she just knew he would be smiling to himself, he was.

Of course, he hadn't found her a gift yet, he couldn't seem to find the perfect present. He knew he'd have to think fast, it wasn't long until the Ball and he needed to buy her gift before then! But buying the perfect gift for someone so perfect was a mammoth task, even for Chuck Bass.

The next day was busy, of course, after all it was Valentines day and a Saturday.  
Blair and Chuck had gift shopping to do, but they had to think of the perfect gift first!

At the palace, 1 hour before the Ball would begin. Serena had already left after agreeing to meet Aaron at the gallery before heading to the ball together.  
Chuck was in his room, he still hadn't found the perfect gift for Blair, but being Chuck Bass he always had a plan B, he had reserved some jewellery at her favourite jewellery store, he knew that if he couldn't find something else he could always give her diamonds knowing that it wouldn't disappoint her.

He was getting ready to go out when his phone rang, it was Nate.  
"Hey man, what's up?"  
"Something big actually" was the reply, he rolled his eyes, Nate sure chose the perfect time for an emergency.  
"Yeah?" he asked rubbing his temple with his thumb.  
"I need a favour...its to do with the money I borrowed from a friend...lets just say he wasn't exactly a friend." murmured Nate on the other end of the line.  
"What have you done Nathaniel?" he questioned, slightly worried.  
"look, when I borrowed from him he said it would be a clean deal, no interest...so now he wants his money back...with 40% interest! There's no way im giving into that! He thinks he can switch the deal just like that!" complained Nate. Chuck couldn't believe Nate was having money problems again.  
"You need money? How much, ill have it sent through right now." offered Chuck.  
"No i have the money I owe him, just not the 40% interest..im not giving it just out of principle, im going over there now...i need you to come with me...for backup, just in case." explained Nate. They always had each other back, ever since Kindergarten, he wouldn't have called otherwise.  
"Look man, im kinda busy...im going to the Ball." whispered Chuck, hoping Nate hadn't heard the last bit.  
"Are you serious? Your bailing on me for some Ball!? I need you man." argued Nate, it was clear he wasn't going to back down and truthfully Nate needed him and it wouldn't be right to let your best friend down.  
So Chuck gave in "ok ill pick you up. But im only available for an hour." he said, looking at his watch. An hour would give him enough time to get to ball at a reasonable time.

He hung up and decided to call Blair but there was no answer. So he grabbed his coat and left to meet Nate. He'd be back within an hour anyway and Blair would understand.

It had been a little more than an hour at the Ball and Serena spied Blair standing alone looking glum. She left Aaron's side for a moment to speak with her best friend. after their conversation a Central Park Blair had seemed a little moody with her and the fact that Chuck was nowhere in sight mus have meant that something was wrong.

"Hey, where's Chuck?" she asked Blair, taking her place beside Blair near the punch bowl.  
"A no show. I should have known not to rely on him." whined Blair whilst refilling her glass of punch.  
"He's probably on his way. Just be patient. You know how long it takes for him to get ready!" giggled Serena, a failed attempt at lightening the mood.  
Blair looked at her, annoyed, "I've waited long enough! Its been more than an hour! I cant remember where i've left my phone so I wont even know whether he's cancelled on me! Another half hour and i'm leaving!" she slammed her glass onto the table and stormed off, she couldn't believe that Chuck would stand her up after everything they had planned for the night.

**Gossip Girl: # What's this? Cinderella left stranded by her Prince? Bass, you know just how to put a girls hopes up and then disappoint her at the last minute! Wait, maybe this was his perfect gift to her; not turning up?! xoxo #**

_An hour and a half later._

things had gone well with Nate who had met up with the guy he owed money too and having Chuck Bass at your side made sure their was no double crossing. Nate paid the money e owed and Chuck got to make his way back to the ball. Only the traffic on a Saturday night was more than usual, with it being Valentines day and all. He had finally made it to the ball before everyone had left, but he wondered if Blair had stuck around. He practically raced inside and the first person he spotted was his step-sister, if she was still here Blair would definitely be here, he breathed a sigh of relief before approaching Serena.

"Hey! Where the hell have you been!" shouted Serena whilst satting Chuck's arm.  
"Where is she?" he asked, he had no time to explain himself to blondie so he cut to the chase, he had to find Blair immediately.  
She glared at him before replying, "Probably fast asleep at home!" she shook her head in dissapointment and rested her hand on her hips waiting for his excuses.  
"Look, something came up." he tried to convince her but she didn't seem impressed.  
"It always does with you Chuck! Your not going to be able to weasel your way out of this one! You've left it too late now!" she yelled before pushing past him and leaving him standing in the middle of the dance floor alone. There was only one thing left to do, find Blair and make it up to her. The night wasn't over yet and maybe Valentines day could be salvaged.

Blair had reluctantly returned home after the disaster that was the ball. She couldn't believe Chuck had stood her up, after everything they had planned, the bet, the promise of being there tonight and he stood her up. She hated him, she hated him for making promises and breaking them, for giving her hope and then snatching it away at the last moment, for smiling at her the way he dos and making her heart skip a beat and then for dissappointing her when it really matters. Why was she wasting her night thinking of him anyway, she should have found a date for the ball instead of wasting her time waiting around for him. She couldn't believe she had put so much effort into finding his gift, if she had known he would let hr down she wouldn't have bothered. Like he ever bothers. She was absorbed in her thought of ways to get her revenge on him when Dorota entered her room.  
"Miss Blair, there is a vehicle outside waiting for you and there is this note" she handed Blair a card and Blair jumped up from her bed and snatched the card from Dorota's hand.

**_Blair,_**

I know you think I stood you up, but something came up at the last  
minute....something important regarding my trouble-prone best friend Nathaniel!...ill explain everything if you give me  
the chance. But first I want to make it up to you. The night isn't over.  
My Limo is waiting for you outside.

Chuck.

There was a part of her that wanted to give up on him, but she knew she couldn't. There was always something keeping Blair and Chuck together....and she hoped that would never change. She dragged herself outside to the limo which was waiting for her and got in expecting him to be there. But he wasn't. She slumped into the seat and knew she had no choice but to be patient.  
As the limo came to a halt she opened the door and stepped outside, realising that she was back at the Valentines ball, however it was much too late and everyone had obviously left. The driver instructed her to go inside and she obeyed, wondering into the dimly lit ball room which seemed to look so much different now that it was dark and empty. As she entered the ball room the light suddenly illuminated the dance floor and she heard the music begin to play, before she could guess what was happening she felt strong arms envelope her from behind, it had to be Chuck, she knew that smell. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, melting against his body as he held onto her tightly from behind and gripped at her waist.  
"I'm sorry." he finally whispered and her eyes almost moistened at is declaration. Almost.  
She pushed him away and turned to him abruptly, "Where were you?" she demanded.  
"I had to take care of something for Nate...it was important...I didn't think it would take as long as it did...I came here but Serena told me you'd left." he closed in on her again pressing her body to his and holding her arms to steady her.  
She tried to break free but his hold was too strong, "I wasn't going to wait for ever!" she yelled.  
"I called you but you didn't answer."  
"I left my phone at home."  
He sighed and brought his forehead to rest against her's, "Well...things obviously didn't turn out like we planned."  
She closed her eyes an whispered, "They never do....not with us.....so what's the point?"  
He didn't want to start that argument with her again and decide to change the subject, he noticed a bag she had with her, "What's that?" he pointed towards the discarded bag at her feet.  
"Your gift....but i'm guessing the deal is probably off?"  
"Why would the deal be off? I'm here now...and frankly this Ball is better when it's just the two of us," he smiled and then held out his hand to her, "Dance with me Waldorf?"  
She stood staring at him for a moment, unsure of whether to let him get his way, but she was too exhausted to fight him so she accepted his hand and they began dancing, she searched his eyes for a moment before leaning her head onto his shoulder and she felt his arms tighten around her body.

It was a short while before she interrupted the silence, "you said that in the future....we'd....be together..." she whispered.  
"We will." he assured her, "in the future."  
"What about in the present?" she challenged, why did he want to wait when things were so beautiful when they were together.

Chuck knew it wasn't the time or place to talk about their relatiosnship so he changed the subject once more moving away from her and looking straight at her with his smirk in place, "talking of presents...show me what you brought for me." he motioned towards the bag and looked back at her.  
"Chuck!" she swatted his arm, not pleased at him changing the subject.  
"Hey we had a deal...!" he argued.  
She sighed and remembered that they did indeed have a deal and she had been desperate to know what he had got for her so she left his grasp and went to pick up his gift before returning to his side.  
"To be honest it was kinda difficult to find something perfect....I wanted it to be something you'd like...something funny and something you could actually make use of." she explained, handing him the gift bag and watching him take out the box. She watched him happily as he opened the box and removed a chequered scarf before they both burst into laughter.  
"Well....that's definitely.....funny...and ill definitely wear it all the time, but I have a feeling I've won the bet." he chuckled.  
"Go on then show me your gift...lets see if you've done any better!" she challenged.  
"I cant give it to you right now."  
"Because, I don't have it yet...ill give it to you on the way home, it's in the car."  
"But im dying to see it!" she exclaimed.  
He placed his finger to her lips, "Just shh, and dance with me....the Ball isn't over yet." he smiled at her sweetly and because that sort of smile was rare from Chuck she smiled back and held onto him as the continued to dance.  
Blair was excited about his present, she knew he loved the scarf and it was indeed perfect and if he was sure that he had won then it only meant that her gift was something worth looking forward to. But Blair, with all her insecurities, felt a little uncertain....she felt as though he still wasn't as committed as he made out. But she didn't want to question him because she was afraid of driving him away. She would just be patient and wait for him to be ready.

An hour passed before they had stopped dancing, well they were hardly dancing anyway, they were just holding each other, swaying a little to the music, leaning on one another, they wouldn't usually hold each other like this...it wasn't the Chuck/Blair way, holding hands or being affectionate...they'd already established that....so their makeshift Ball, the dancing, the music, it was just an excuse to be intimate with each other and of course to be alone with each other.  
Eventually, after what seemed like for ever, Chuck let go of Blair...  
"Lets go....i'll take you home." he offered.  
"And give me my gift?" she teased.  
He laughed, "Of course." as if he'd forget. As if she'd let him.

Chuck led them both outside into the night where the limo was waiting for them. He opened the door for her to get in and then he slid in beside her. She turned to him immediately.

"So where's this gift?" she wasn't abe to hide her excitement.  
He smiled at her, she was so adorable when she was like this, he should buy her gifts more often, "It was a difficult challenge, finding the perfect gift."  
"I know! Tell me about it!" she huffed, recalling the lengths she had to go to to find his gift.  
"It took me right until the last minute to figure out what you'd like."  
She almost jumped with joy, she couldn't wait any longer, "Give it to me!" she begged, sliding closer to him on the seat.  
"Ok....but you have to close your eyes first." maybe he was a romantic. For her.  
She smiled at him and obliged, her eyes closed quickly and waited before feeling his hands on her face, stroking her hair. She knew he was just being affectionate, preparing her for her gift and she loved every second of it, her eyes stayed tightly shut and she relished the feel of him on her body, touching her intimately.  
"You're beautiful, not just tonight but always...and i'm glad that I can finally give you the perfect gift...the one thing I know you want" he whispered softly, she felt his breath tricke onto her cheeks, was he really that close to her.  
"Can I open my eyes now?" she whispered back.  
"No."  
"Then get my gift...im dying to know what it is!"  
"Here it is," he let go of her face, probably to get the gift she thought, then she felt him cheek brush against hers as he prepared to whisper into her ear, "I Love You".  
Blair opened her eyes in surprise looking down at his hands, there was no gift.  
"Chuck?" did she just hear him say...  
"I know now, that money wont buy what you want from me....can it?" he took her hands in his to comfort her, she looked pale all of a sudden and lost for words, "So my gift is this...to say those words you've longed to hear for so long....I Love You...and I really mean it Blair."

It was as though she was in shock, she was sure she had heard him correctly, she was with Chuck Bass, in his Limo, on Valentines Day and he'd just told her that he Loves her. Chuck Bass Loves her!  
She squealed after finally finding her voice and pulled him towards her, "I cant believe it...I didn't think you'd say it first, this game, I know you didn't want to lose! I don't even know what to say!  
"Blair don't ruin it....I just said I Love You...there's only one thing you can say to that...  
She regained her senses and realised what he was waiting for, "I Love You Too Chuck."  
"Really?" he asked rubbing his thumbs onto her hands.  
"Yes...of course really! I do! Do you really...?" her eyes were wide in anticipation and then he laughed.  
"Yes I do! So I win the bet!" he grinned at her and she slapped her hand onto his chest.  
"Thanks or ruining the moment Bass!" she yelled.  
"We had a moment?" he cooed teasingly whilst running his hands up her arm and closing the distance between them.  
"We did, until you ruined it, but I guess you do win the bet, and here's you prize!" and then she surprised him by crashing her lips onto his and he was never one to deny Blair Waldorf so he kissed her back with just as much passion pushing his body onto her and pulling her legs around his waist. Then he came up for air, "Happy Valentines Day." he breathed onto her lips and she smiled at him warmly before returning his words.

They continued to kiss desperately after being apart for so long. The night was bound to end up like this, the two of them together, lovers in arms making love, that's what Valentines day is about right?

xoxo

* * *

**A.N hope you liked it....im kind of dissappointed by the lack of real romance between Chuck and Blair in Season 3, I was expecting a lot more and Chuck seems kind of distant from Blair, like she's making all the effort and he's just accepting the kisses...? I dont know but there was so much hype about their relationship and it just hasn't lived up to expectations...I want to see them be romantic with each other, I know their characters aren't meant to be overly romantic but it would be nice to see Chuck make more of an effort, he could at least hold her right when she kisses him instead of having his hands in his pockets! jeez!....darn writers!**

**Anyway...read and review please....what do you think of this oneshot and of course does anyone agree with me about Chair's lack of romance in S3?**


End file.
